Lar
by La Cuadratura del Circulo
Summary: Después de ir a ver a Veneciano, lo justo es ir a ver a Romano¿no? Por suerte o por desgracia, Romano también duerme acompañado. T por estar segura.


El Imperio Romano suspiró, feliz.

La visita a su pequeño Veneciano le había dejado buen sabor de boca, a pesar del clon de Germania con el que dormía. Evidentemente, razonó el Imperio, su nieto había heredado su encanto, y el encanto de Roma era irresistible, incluso para los descendientes de Germania.

Cuando volviese, se lo iba a restregar por la cara.

_Ahora_, musitó perdiendo algo de ánimo_, toca ir a ver a Romano_. El solo pensarlo lo ponía nervioso y el Imperio llegó a considerar no ir. Pero no, no podía hacer eso. Ir a ver solo a Veneciano y no a Romano sería repetir sus errores una vez más.

No podía dejar a Romano de lado, no de nuevo.

Pero Romano había sido siempre un niño tan difícil… Roma nunca había sabido como tratarlo. Siempre insultando, siempre amenazando, siempre a la defensiva… siempre tan distinto a su hermano. Visto con perspectiva, Roma se pregunta si el niño había presentido que se acercaba su fin, que pronto quedaría solo ante un mundo que iría contra él.

Roma sabe que debería haber pasado más tiempo con él. Que debería haberlo entrenado, haberle dejado algo con lo que valerse por si mismo y poder defenderse de los otros. Pero, a decir verdad, Romano siempre le había asustado. Aquel niño malhumorado que era una copia a carboncillo de él, que se sentía más suyo que incluso Constantinopla o el mismo Veneciano y que aseguraba ser roma con tal vehemencia que era imposible no creerlo. Aquel era su mayor miedo…

Roma todavía recuerda el día que lo encontró a las afueras de su ciudad, todavía recuerda aquel "_Roma sum_" que le heló la sangre. Aquel día, Roma supo, en el fondo de su ser, que algún día caería y que aquel niño iba a ocupar su lugar. Y, aunque lo acogió, Roma siempre trató de mantenerse alejado, incapaz de hacerse a la idea de que desaparecería algún día.

Probablemente Romano lo odiaría, pensó con desánimo entrando en la casa. El fantasma finalmente llegó frente a la habitación dónde sabía que estaba su nieto y suspiró. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Roma atravesó la pared.

Allí estaba Romano, durmiendo acurrucado sobre las sábanas. Júpiter, los suyos eran los niños más adorables del mundo~ Roma se acercó a su nieto. Romano dormía desnudo, como su hermano, y, como su hermano, también dormía con compañía. El Imperio examinó al otro ocupante de la cama, tardando un poco en reconocerlo.

Hispania citerior. Así que durmiendo con el esclavo, ¿eh, Romano? Aunque, la verdad, tampoco le sorprendía demasiado. Incluso entonces, Tarraconensis había sido el único que sabía cómo más o menos a Romano.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, Roma volvió su atención de vuelta a su niño. _Si pudiese volver atrás cambiaría tantas cosas…_,pensó levantando una mano para apartarle el flequillo de la cara a su nieto. Antes de que pudiese rozarlo siquiera, sin embargo, se encontró con el filo de una alabarda contra su garganta.

_Si estuviese vivo_, se dijo, _estaría preocupado._

Roma se giró hacia el hispano con una ceja alzada. Hispania citerior sujetaba la alabarda con una sola mano, aún tumbado junto a Romano, con los ojos verdes inusualmente lúcidos para alguien que acababa de despertarse. Roma lo aprobó. Aún así…

-Creía que tú eras el Hispania majo…-comentó.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el hispano con voz grave y rasposa del desuso-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

Roma reprimió una carcajada. Oh, sí, ahí había material de Imperio~ Si Tarraconensis estaba así, musitó, le gustaría ver a Lusitania. Después de todo, de los dos hermanos, Lusitania había sido siempre el más peleón.

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mi, Tarraconensis?-preguntó con algo de guasa.

Roma vio cómo el hispano entrecerraba los ojos y cómo los volvía a agrandar después, reconocimiento brillando en ellos. Fue tal la sorpresa, que se incorporó como un resorte, ganándose un gruñido de Romano, quién aún así no se despertó.

La alabarda seguía en su sitio, por eso.

-Roma…

-Muy bien, muchacho, muy bien-replicó el otro dando un par de palmadas.

Tarraconensis abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, aún sorprendido. Luego entrecerró los ojos.

-Estás muerto-declaró con firmeza. Sin embargo, Roma notó cierta inflexión de vacilación y… ¿era eso miedo?

-Lo estoy-corroboró con una sonrisa.

Aquello no pareció tranquilizar a su antiguo territorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó

-¿Tú por qué crees?-inquirió Roma de vuelta.

El hispano pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Si quieres sexo, mejor vete a casa de Fra…Gallia-comenzó-Hay una buena bodega a tres manzanas de aquí y, si lo que quieres es pelea, la casa de mi hermano está hacia el este.

Roma parpadeó, alzando las cejas. La verdad, no parecía tan mal plan…

-No-dijo con firmeza-He venido a ver a Romano.

Aquello pareció desconcertar a Taraconensis.

-¿Y Feli?-preguntó. Al ver la cara de incomprensión del otro, rectificó-¿Y Veneciano?

-Ah-asintió Roma-Ya he ido a verlo.

-Ah, vale-asintió el hispano, como si ahora todo tuviese sentido.

A decir verdad, Roma se sintió algo herido. ¿Tan mal padre/abuelo había sido que todo el mundo daba por sentado que iría antes a ver a Veneciano que a Romano?

Pensando en eso, casi se le pasó que Hispania citerior trataba de despertar a Romano.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó con urgencia (y nada histéricamente, muchas gracias)

-Despertar a Romano-dijo el otro con obviedad-Has venido a verle, ¿no?-añadió haciendo ademán de volver a sacudir al italiano.

-¡No!-exclamó Roma. Luego, sonrojándose, se apresuró a añadir-Quiero decir…

Sin embargo, la risa del hispano le cortó. Tarraconensis siempre había tenido una risa rara, una especie de "_fusoso_" que, junto al "_ohonhon_" de Gallia, siempre le ponía los nervios de punta. Menos mal que nunca acabó de decidirse a conquistar al niño rarito aquel que vivía cerca de Germania. Si hubiese tenido que aguantar también el "_kesese_" le hubiese dado un algo…

-No se te dan bien los niños-declaró Hispania citerior.

Roma abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla al no saber que decir. Por una parte, su orgullo le obligaba a decir que sí, que él era el Imperio Romano y que todo se le daba bien. Por otra, tenía que admitir que, quitando a Veneciano, quien siempre había sido fácil de complacer, y Constantinopla, quien había sido más bien independiente desde el principio, no sabía muy bien cómo tratar con los niños.

Roma se sonrojó de nuevo y se enfurruñó, haciendo que Tarraconensis riese de nuevo. Roma iba a replicar algo cuando sintió el tirón en el estómago. Uh, oh, se le acabó el tiempo.

Súbitamente de mal humor, el Imperio se levantó con un suspiro. El hispano lo observó en silencio.

-Te vas-no era una pregunta, aún así, Roma asintió. Tarraconensis suspiró-Una última cosa… ¿Despertaste a Veneciano?

-No-contestó Roma extrañado. ¿Para qué le preguntaba aquello?-Veneciano no me hubiese dejado marchar y no hubiese podido venir a Romano.

El hispano le sonrió, arrobador. De qué, Roma no estaba seguro, pero lo hizo sentir bien.

-Quizá la próxima vez podáis hablar-dijo Tarraconensis, bajando al fin la alabarda.

-Quizá-asintió Roma.

Entonces, Roma comenzó a desaparecer. Aquello provocó que Hispania citerior diese un bote y un chillido y dejase caer la alabarda con estrépito, lo que, esta vez sí, despertaron a Romano.

Y, mientras terminaba de desaparecer, observando cómo Romano gritaba y golpeaba a un Tarraconensis al borde del síncope, Roma se dio cuenta de que, ciertamente, la próxima vez le gustaría hablar con Romano.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**Lar-Dioses menores protectores del hogar o, en este caso, espíritus de los antepasados.**

**En mi Head-canon, Hispania citerior=Tarraconensis=España, al igual que Hispania ulterior=Lusitania=Portugal**


End file.
